


Strawberry Flavored Comfort

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Series: My Comfort is Strawberry Flavored Tattoos [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bar Scene, Comfort, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Type, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Friends, Good times, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tharn, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tharn has tatoos, Tharn in a fight, Tharn to the rescue, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Type in a fight, badboy!Tharn, friends being assholes, hurt comfort, safe alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: Tharn and Type reunite after two days. Their worlds come together in a collage of good friends, blush worthy texts, flashbacks, and some good old fashion brawls.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: My Comfort is Strawberry Flavored Tattoos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695022
Comments: 21
Kudos: 352





	Strawberry Flavored Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for everyone who encouraged me to continue this soulmate AU hope you enjoy the continuation. <3

"Tharn!" Techno called from the side lines.

It was a hot Tuesday afternoon. Techno, Champ, and Tum were sitting on a sidewalk curb under some shade, hanging back and watching the show.

Techno held up Tharn's phone so even from where he was and with what he was doing, he could see it. "Hey, Tharn!"

Tharn was thrown, he rolled on the burning pavement till he skidded to a stop near their feet. He looked up at them from where he landed. "Yeah?"

He raised himself up and faced what threw him, smirked and wiped the blood from his lip.

The two students he was brawling turned to him, their faces clipped from the fight, their expressions less than amused.

Tharn hop-shifted away from the boys, he didn't want any help with this bunch.

As he moved away, keeping the punks that were slowly approaching, facing him at all times, Techno piped up again.

"Your phone's going off!" Techno shouted.

Tharn dodge an attempt to grab him and punched the guy in a swift right cross. The student blocked Tharn's punch and hit him with a straight fist in the mouth.

Tharn stumbled back holding his face. "Good one! I think I felt that." Tharn spit out some blood. "Finally made this interesting boys." He smirked. "Was it a text?!" He shouted back at Techno.

"Yeah!"

Tharn dodged and blocked their punches. He was too fast for them. "Who from?!"

Tharn kneed the nearest one to him in the gut, he knew it wouldn't be enough to take him down, but it would get him there.

The thing was, these guys were about Tharn's height but definitely over his weight. They weren't fat, they were strong. And because of that, they fought with their arms. Like the muscles in their arms had all the power.

Just by looking at them Tharn could tell the tweedle dee would fight better if he used the power in his back and shoulders. And tweedle dumber would stand a chance if he fought like his power was from his core because it was.

Tharn wasn't a pushover himself, he was pretty strong. The strongest of his friends, but he knew that his power came from his legs, so he fought like it.

Tweedle dumber groaned in pain at the impact of Tharn's knee and doubled over. Tharn used his temporary paralysis to effectively kick him in the same area using all the strength of his right leg, as the guy stumbled back, Tharn swept with his left. Dumber fell back hard directly on his shoulder.

"Doesn't say who!" Techno informed. "It just says 'Yai Nong'!" Tharn's breath hitched. Type texted him? On his own? Right now? "Who's Yai Nong?"

Tharn smiled, the adrenaline high he felt. The buzzing soreness in his muscles, the sting of his knuckles, the blood running over his lips, he loved it all. Tharn could beat up assholes like this, who bullied those weaker than them just because they could, all day. But the rush of the fight was nothing compared to the high of Type texting him.

Tharn smiled widely as he kicked tweedle dumber unconscious.

There was a great shout coming behind him. Tharn, still ecstatic, spun around and caught the fist aiming for his face.

He jabbed tweedle dee in the throat, blocked his left fist and crossed his jaw.

The guy stumbled back rubbing his neck, trying not to choke.

Tharn was so happy he couldn't help but laugh. "I'll be there in a sec!" Tharn promised.

Time to finish this.

///

Type tried not to look at his phone as it sat, mocking him with its lifeless black screen of sleep. No activity.

He instead focused on the game in front of him.

Baseball it was. Seo liked watching baseball and Type didn't mind, he was more of a soccer fan himself, but baseball was good too. 

Seo currently joined Type in his living room, on the floor stomach down, as close to the TV as possible, while Type was lounging behind him on the couch like a normal human. P'Earth was out grabbing snacks for them and P'Tae and Khlui still had classes to finish up. They'd be by around three.

Type shifted on his couch and glanced down at his phone. Still black.

Did he actually send the text? Maybe he didn't. Maybe he never sent the text and he was just sitting here, waiting for a reply that was never going to come. 

Type checked his phone.

KHUN PHI

_Hey._

Nope. He'd sent it. Tharn just wasn't answering. That's okay. Their lives didn't revolve around each other. He knew that.

Type set his phone down.

He opted to watch the game to get his mind off of it. It looks like the red team, whoever they were, were down by two in the top of the sixth. If this batter made it, he could push his team to loaded bases. He already had two outs. He just couldn't strike.

The blue and grey team's guy was up on the mound, winding for the pitch.

You know what? It was kind of rude. The guy made such a big deal about them being 'connected', no. Equal, he said. Yeah they were so equal. That's why Tharn was ignoring him. Right.

Type rubbed his hands over each other. He still remembered the feeling of his hands in Tharn's. Warm and strong, rough.

While gentle lips brush lightly over his knuckles as sweet promises danced off of his tongue.

///

"So," Tharn reached out and ran his fingers through Type's hair, who slapped his hands away. "When you said 'practicing' for a 'presentation'," Tharn's smile deepend.

The base of the band currently playing thrummed through the floorboards where they were standing.

Type could hear the familiar bustle of P'Jeed's Bar behind Tharn, the house was still in full swing. He was supposed to be getting drinks for his friends, but he wasn't moving. Not when Tharn was smiling at him like that, looking at him like that. Trapping him. The bastard.

Type glared and looked away. "Shit. It's not like I actually lied to you. Don't know what the fuck you're so upset about."

"Yai Nong." Tharn pouted. "We can't keep secrets from each other."

"Says who? Stop touching my hair!" Type moved his hands away again.

Tharn chuckled. "It's so soft, and you're so pretty, baby. How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself?"

"Shut up." Type crossed his arms. "Figure it out."

All pretenses of playfulness dropped from Tharn's face. He looked down at the floor. "N'Type," Tharn sighed, his voice uncharacteristically soft, "you're my very special person in life. Not just my soulmate or my future partner." Tharn reached out and held one of Type's hands in both of his own. He looked deeply into Type's eyes with a strong gaze.

Type couldn't look away from the sincerity, try as he might, and yes, he tried. But Tharn was looking at him like that, still, and holding his hand so gently in such strong hands.

"You are not solely destined. I am not solely destined." Tharn shook his head. "We are destined together. For each other. You are my one equal. Your heart belongs to me and my heart to you." He lifted Type's hand and kissed the knuckles there softly, running his fingers over them gently, like he was caressing a precious jewel. "Please, allow me to hold you, to kiss you, to touch you, the way I want to." Tharn once again bore Type's soul with his piercing gaze.

He slowly drew Type in by that hand, he grabbed Type's other hand and held both between them. He lowered his forehead level with Type's. They were so close that they were almost resting together, Tharn closed his eyes.

"May I touch you, N'Type?"

Type looked up into Tharn's eyes and slowly exhaled. He knew what he wanted to say. What everything in his mind was screaming at him to say. Irrefutably. Undeniably. And irrevocably, he should say no.

Which is exactly why his heart was telling him to say, "Yes."

Type whispered it with the smallest nods.

Tharn laughed softly as a smile curved his eyes. He leaned in slowly and kissed Type softly on the forehead. "Thank you."

Tharn moved to wrap his arms around Type's waist.

"But--"

Type held him back by the biceps. He didn't push him away, he just held him in pause and looked nervously into those wide, honest eyes.

"Only when we're alone." Type added.

Tharn gave a small smile. He was disappointed, Type could tell. He hated seeing that look in Tharn's eyes.

Tharn nodded. "Okay."

Type had to look away. Guilt was pouring in his heart and he didn't know why. He didn't owe this guy anything. If Tharn really wanted what he was asking Type for then there was going to be some boundaries.

Tharn proceeded to pull Type close to himself, arms around his waist, bodies flush together. He pulled them off the wall and spun them, just like he had that first day. But instead of spinning himself against the wall, he pushed Type against it.

Type drew in a long, nervous breath as he looked up at Tharn, guessing his intentions. He should've spoken more clearly, because technically they were alone, but this isn't what Type meant.

"T-Tharn--" he cut himself with a gasp as the hands at his waist moved.

First, they caressed his waist, squeezing his slim hips appreciatively. Then long, nimble fingers inched under his shirt when his hands met in the front of his jeans. They ran up, smoothly dragging over his stomach. They were skin to skin.

Tharn quirked an eyebrow. "Color me surprised, baby." Tharn grinned, referring to his abs. "You don't seem like the crazy exercise type. Sports maybe?"

"Mm." Type felt the flush painting his cheeks and burning the tops of his ears as Tharn's hands stayed on his stomach, massaging, kneading softly while he answered. He couldn't even concentrate on yelling at Tharn for the stupid nickname. "Soccer."

Tharn hummed with a nod. Once he was satisfied with Type's words he moved those big warm hands again. Up and up, pulling Type's shirt as the material pooled at tattooed wrists. Even behind the cover of a jean jacket that was too big for him, Type felt exposed.

Tharn's hands ran over each of Type's pecs and squeezed.

Type's hands grabbed Tharn's wrists. He pulled them away, the flush running down his neck. "Stop." He gritted out behind clenched teeth. "Not here. I said alone."

Tharn's hands allowed the shirt to drop. And smiled softly. "Okay baby."

"Stop giving me nicknames." Type glared up at Tharn. "My name is Type."

"Krub." Tharn nodded. His smile never wavered.

He leaned in close, way too close, he wouldn't stop leaning. Type panicked and held him back.

"P’Tharn." He warned.

Tharn leaned back, but only enough to look down at Type with a soft smile. "We are alone, N'Type. Just one kiss, please."

Type didn't answer, he just looked away and let his hands drop against the wall behind him, bracing himself.

Tharn's breath ghosted Type's face. Sweet, strong, alcoholic. He must be here with friends too, Type surmised. But it was the last thought to cross his mind before lips brushed against his softly.

Tharn backed up, gauging Type's reaction. When Type only looked back up at him with wide eyes, he leaned in again. Slowly enough for Type to see what he was going for and stop him if he wanted to.

Tharn kissed him again. Once, twice. Each kiss worked to open him up more. Relieving the tension in his muscles and relaxing him. Tharn kept holding out. Just dragging his lips against Type's, crowding him in. Hands barring Type's escape but otherwise not touching him.

Type’s brows pinched together as he focused on the feeling of Tharn kissing him. It was soft and sure, but it wasn't like their first kiss. Then he felt Tharn's tongue. For a brief second there was a slip, it grazed his top lip as they kissed. Asking permission.

Type felt it again and everything changed. He finally let go.

He opened up to Tharn completely. Tharn sucked in a deep breath and overtook Type wholly. His hands were on him. One holding his hips close, the other arm snuck behind Type's head, providing some cushioning between Type and the wall.

Type's hands slowly rose from against the wall and it was his turn to explore the body before him. Tharn pulled a moan from the back of Type's throat and his hands hit Tharn's, well his hoodie, actually. He dragged them up and up until he felt the familiar folds of the front of the hood and pulled, yanking Tharn's face closer to his.

Tharn hummed in pleasant surprise. He chuckled as he devoured Type over again.

Tharn's hand at his hip suddenly moved again, around his waist to his lower back, he held Type close to himself as his lips moved down. Kissing and biting at his jaw, and lower still, to his soft neck.

Type groaned quietly at the wonderful sensation. He unfurled his tight fists and ran his hands over Tharn's broad shoulders, squeezing and pulling as he went. One hand stayed at the shoulder, still squeezing, but the other ran up to Tharn's hair.

Tharn bit down harder than he meant to when Type's nails scratched at the base of his neck and pulled his hair. Type sucked in a sharp breath and tensed. Tharn hummed an apology and licked over the abused skin.

"So beautiful baby." Tharn mumbled before kissing his neck again and coming back up. Tharn exhaled slowly at the sight before him. Disheveled, aroused Type. "Beautiful." He whispered.

Type flushed and looked away, hitting Tharn on his shoulder.

Tharn chuckled and dove back down but Type stopped him, locking his arms. "Wait."

"What is it?" Tharn backed away again.

"My friends." Type looked at Tharn. "They're waiting for me. I said I would get--"

"The first round." Tharn finished for him. He nodded with a sigh and detangled himself from Type. He pulled Type from against the wall and straightened him out. "Did you tell them? About me? Do they know you've met your soulmate?"

Type looked at their shoes and nodded. "Mn."

Tharn chuckled. His hands went to cover his eyes. "Baby, stop being so irresistible. I might have to kiss that cute mouth again."

Type hit Tharn glaring at him. "I said stop with stupid nicknames."

"I can't do that, beautiful Type." Tharn smiled, grabbing the hand that hit him and kissing it before letting Type yank it back. Tharn loved how much Type fought. The spirit. The fire. He ate it up. "Do they know everything?" He continued. "Even about the two days?"

Again Type felt a surge of embarrassment run through him. He had told them all that happened. Like a gossiping idiot in love, he'd spilled everything. Somehow admitting it to Tharn was so much harder than it was telling his friends. Type fought the embarrassment and faced Tharn head on.

"Yes." He glared. "I told them everything, okay? Fucking happy?"

The grin that blinded him was answer enough. "Then just tell them I'm here." Tharn shrugged. "They'll understand."

"Asshole!" Type shouted. "I'm not shameless enough to tell them I wasn't getting their drinks because of you! They'll think-- they'll think--" Type couldn't finish. They'll know exactly why Type was late.

Tharn quirked an eyebrow. "Let them think what they want. Better yet, bring them along."

Now Type was confused. "What?"

"Yeah, I want to meet them anyway," he nodded, "and I want you to meet my friends too, they're at a table inside."

"You. . ." Type was hesitant. His friends had never seen him like this. He's never felt like this. So drawn to someone. So confused. Tharn was the cockiest son of a bitch Type has ever met in his life. The guy really needed an ass kicking, at least a good punch to the face, but he was also undeniably addictive. Type couldn't stop himself from being pulled in. He wasn't so sure he wanted his friends to see such a vulnerable and personally confusing side to himself. "Want to meet my friends?" He finished stupidly.

Tharn nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'd love to."

Type was a weak man. No. Fuck. No. It was him, Tharn and that stupid smile that made him weak. The smile of another man for crying out loud, that smile was melting his resolve as quickly as he could build it up.

"Fine." He huffed. "Where are you sitting?"

There it was. Blinding him yet again.

Tharn wrapped his arms around a protestant Type as he kissed his cheek. "Thanks baby."

"Ai'shit Tharn." Type crossed his arms as he glared away in defeat. Stupid Tharn. "Where are you sitting?! Do you want this to happen or not?"

"From the stage it'd be the back right corner, high tables." Tharn laughed. He gave Type's cheek another peck as he let go. "See you in a bit."

Type needlessly pushed an already retreating Tharn off of him. "Clingy bastard."

He turned back to the door that he'd left open for himself.

"Oh Type," Tharn had only taken a step before he was facing Type again, "what's your drink? Let me treat you."

Type hesitated for a moment. Too stubborn to want to tell Tharn anything, because his heart within him was screaming to tell Tharn everything. "I have a regular." He settled for. "We play here a lot. The bartenders know my drink."

Tharn smiled. "Krub." And he was off.

Type watched him leave taking all the light with him.

There was an emptiness to the open air that Type hadn't noticed before. Tharn had overflowed it with his, well his everything. And now the air was suffocating alone without him.

Type blinked and turned away, not liking the emptiness. He went back to the backroom where his friends were waiting and took a breath.

Here goes nothing.

  
///

  
Tharn smiled down at his phone.

YAI NONG ♡

_Hey._

_You know making someone promise to text you then ignoring them when they do text is very rude_

_So fuck you_

_Hey asshole_

_P’Tharn_

_I know you don't have class right now you dickhead_

He smiled brightly as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He set his phone down and took a long sip of his ice cold water.

As soon as the fight was over, the boys hightailed it out of there in case campus security were patrolling. They wouldn't want to be caught at the scene.

They were once again lounging at their chill spot. The second floor balcony of the mathematics building. Champ and Tum were caught in a friendly skirmish against each other while Tharn and Techno watched, laughed, and bet on the winner off to the sides.

Tharn pocketed his phone for a brief moment before he poured some water over his head and let the cool liquid run over his hot, sweat soaked hair.

He'd taken off his shirt after the fight, it had been too damn hot. The water dripped from his hair down to his chest and it felt amazing.

He toweled down quickly, slinging the rag over his shoulder and pulling his phone out again.

YAI NONG ♡

  
_Hey asshole_

_P’Tharn_

_I know you don't have class right now you dickhead_

  
_Sorry baby. I was taking care of something_

_But I'm all yours now, I promise ;)_

  
_I don't care_

_Aww don't be mad baby_

_Asshole!_

_Stop calling me that!!!_

_Did you really miss me this much?_

_I missed you too_

_I didn't_

_Okay ;)_

_I DIDN'T_

_YOU TOLD ME TO TEXT YOU_

_I believe Yai Nong_

_;)_

_I'm never getting you Sprite ever again._

_What?_

_Wait_

_You never got me sprite?_

_What do you mean?_

_Nothing. You wont know now, will you_

_Yai noooooong_

_Baaabbbyyyy_

_Teeelllll meeee naaa_

_Na? Na krub???_

_No._

_Please baby? Na krub?_

_Fuck!_

_Nothing!_

_I bought you a fucking Sprite are you fucking happy?_

_Yai Nong loves me_

_Yes I do, Khun Phi._ 💝

  
Tharn choked on his water when he read that last text. He dropped his phone as he hit his own chest and gasped for breath.

He could feel the vibrations of more text flooding in but he was too busy _dying_ to read anything.

"Oh shit."

Techno ran over to Tharn's side and slapped his back repeatedly. It did not help.

Tharn finally got his bearings enough to drink more water and let his throat clear.

"You good, man?" Techno sat back as Tharn kept clearing his throat. At least he wasn't violently coughing.

Tharn nodded. "Yeah. Just." He looked at his phone. "Just startled I guess."

"Yeah okay." He nodded but he kept a wary eye on his friend.

Techno gave a thumbs up to Tum and Champ who had stopped scraping to see if everything was good.

With the thumbs up, they kicked up again, laughing as they attacked each other.

  
///

  
Type had his hands pressed hard against his mouth, his palms could feel the burn at his cheeks.

He was leaning heavily against the recently slammed door of his room, his phone was about ten feet in front of him, somewhere on the floor.

Stupid friends.

Type swallowed and went over to the offending device.

He unlocked it and re-read the horror of texts that had just happened.

KHUN PHI

_Yai Nong loves me_

_Yes I do, Khun Phi._ 💝

_9gx_

_Kf3a_

_Fo WWF_

_SEO SENT THAT!!! MY FIRND STLOE MG LGNE_

_MG FRIEDN STOLE MT PHNE_

_PLESAE DON'T RESD THAT_

_oh my god_

_Tharn?_

_P'Tharn?_

_okay._

_Um I'm gonna go_

Type groaned and face palmed. He dropped his phone again, not caring where it landed. After wrestling for his phone with Seo he'd taken refuge in his room, but what good would staying here do? He'd be locked in a room with the very thing he couldn't bear to think about. 

He set it up on his desk side charger and decided to head back out to the living room. He had a Seo to murder anyway.

A light ping stopped Type's hand on the door.

New text.

The first ping was followed by another. And another.

Type looked back at his phone just in time to see the lock screen dim due to lack of activity.

His fingers tightened over the handle. He was going to regret this so much. He could feel it.

He went back for the fucking phone.

///

YAI NONG ♡ :(

_Just please never bring it up again_

_So you don't love me?_

_We dont. *know* each other._

_But_

_If you say we're soulmates, I'll stop texting you_

_Okay, okay_

_:(_

_P’Tharn_

_:'(_

_Stop it._

_…_

_:((((((((_

_< [image jpeg.recieved]>_

  
Tharn quirked his eye brow in curiosity. Type sent him a picture?

YAI NONG ♡ :(

  
_< [image jpeg.recieved]>_

_There. Stop pouting okay?_

_Hope you're happy_

Tharn opened the image.

It was a selfie of Type, a normal looking selfie, considering the sender. Type was glaring at the camera, a slight blush to his cheeks as he held up the phone.

Tharn's heart swelled.

He smiled and drank in how adorable his soulmate looked.

He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve, it seemed, and wherever he was, there was the corner of a poster hung up behind him and it looked like he was sitting on a dark green couch.

Tharn instantly set the image to his lock and home screen savers.

♡♡♡♡ PRETTY YAI NONG ♡♡♡♡

  
_< [image jpeg.recieved]>_

_There. Stop pouting okay?_

_Hope you're happy_

_:D_

_My pretty Type looks so cute today_

_Yai Nong so lovely_

_Wanna hold you baby_

_Yah! Shut up!_

_< [image jpeg.sent]>_

_Thank you baby._

_P’THARN!_

_Yes?_

_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!_

_AND WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A FUCHKING SHIRT_

_PERVERT!_

Tharn readdressed the selfie he just sent. Oh yeah, the fight. All things considered, he didn't look too bad. A cut lip, bruises on his cheekbone and jaw, but he was smiling.

And at least his nose wasn't broken. Talk about bloody.

♡♡♡♡ PRETTY YAI NONG ♡♡♡♡

  
_I told you baby, I was taking care of something_

_That doesn't mean a *fight* asshole!_

_What happened?_

_Ah some idiots thought it would be funny to jump a student_

_I told you, my friends and I dont put up with bullying_

_I got 'em tho, don't worry_

_So_

_You guys do this often_

_As much as we can_

_How many guys was it_

_Just two seniors_

_Were Tum and the others with you?_

_Yes but I asked them not to help_

_Why the ever loving fuck not_

_It wasn't anything I couldn't handle_

_Baby it's okay_

_I'm okay_

_Asshole! I know that!_

_Im not concerned_

_Okay_

_Does it hurt_

_No more than usual_

_Idiot_

_I hope it gets worse_

Tharn laughed and looked up from his phone as Tum called him.

"Yeah?" He looked over to the guys.

Guess Tum won because he was walking over to Tharn, gatorade in hand as Champ and Techno got into it behind him.

Damn. Tharn owed Techno.

Tum sat down heavily next to Tharn, chest heaving.

"You realized you cost me ten?" Tharn complained.

Tum hit him. "Thanks for the confidence, dick."

Tharn hummed, handed him his sweat rag, and resumed texting.

Tum laid back flat on the concrete, covering his eyes with the rag and breathed hard. After a few minutes of silence, he peeked up at Tharn.

"Type?" Tum asked.

Tharn smiled with a nod. "Yeah, he's being cute."

Tum shrugged, putting the rag back over his eyes. "He seemed cool last night. His friends were nice."

"Yeah," Tharn agreed. "Last night was fun. We should do something like that again."

"I'm down." Tum nodded.

"Hey!" Tharn called the two fighting in front of him. "Oh, I got five on Champ." He nudged Tum with his foot.

Tum hummed. "I tired him out pretty good. I'll take that."

"Guys!" Tharn called again.

"What?!" Champ called back as he hooked Techno in a headlock and turned them over to face Tum and Tharn.

"I'm making plans with Type and his friends! You good?!" Tharn asked.

Techno pulled himself out of Champ's grip, "What day?" He asked, ducking as Champ went for him again.

"Don't know yet!" Tharn answered.

Tum groaned and rolled over. "So fucking loud. You want the whole university coming?"

"I'm good!" Champ nodded.

"Yeah!" Techno grunted as he dove for Champs waist.

He tried using momentum to knock him over but the guy was like an immovable mountain. Techno barely pushed him back like two inches.

"Cool." Tharn said to himself going back to texting Type. "Shit, Ai'Tum."

"What? What?" He rolled back over, sitting up with a grunt and taking a swig of his drink.

Tharn leaned over and showed him his phone. "The time."

Tum took a second to look after he screwed the lid back on. "Shit. Hey assholes!" Tum shouted as he and Tharn stood. "Tell us who wins, we're hitting the showers!"

Champ was holding Techno back as he asked. "Where are you going?!"

Tharn hung back and gathered both of their things.

Tum gestured to his empty wrist, noting the time. "Library! It's about to be three!"

"Have fun!" Champ nodded as he resumed the fight.

"Come on," Tum helped Tharn gather the last of their shit. "We're gonna be late."

"We're not gonna be late." Tharn sighed.

///

PERVERT THARN!

  
_I'll have to ask, but I'm sure they'll be okay with it_

_Sorry, baby, I have to go :(_

_I have work at 3:30_

_Yeah, yeah go_

_Text me when you're out_

_I might text you during_

_It's super boring_

_Idiot!_

_Don't neglect your work_

_It should be fine_

_Tum and I usually spend the first 2hrs or so reorganizing the books. After that it's really slow_

_Don't text me till your shift is over_

_Okay Krub ;)_

_Tharn I'm serious_

_P’Tharn?_

_Sorry! Sorry!_

_I'm in the shower. Had to wash out my hair_

_WHAT THE FCK AER YOUDOING TEXTING ME NI THE SHOWER!!_

_My phone's waterproof ;)_

_DONT WINK AT ME ASSHOLE!_

_PERVERT THARN!_

_Haha why not ;)_

_Try not to imagine me naked baby_

_N’Type?_

_Okay I'll stop_

_N’Type???_

_Babbbyyyy_

_:(_

_I'm out of the shower now_

_Are you dressed?_

_Yes_

_Promise?_

_…._

_Give me a sec_

_I knew it! You lying bastard_

_Okay, okay NOW I'm dressed_

_Promise_

_Hold on_

_Let me text you back_

_N'Type?_

_Oh, your P should be back from class._

_Do you guys hang out all the time?_

_It's cute you know_

_Like everything about you_

_Yai Nong I'm going to keep giving you compliments while you're gone. I feel too lonely. Say something if you don’t want me to_

_Cool._

_Baby your hair was so soft last night. I couldn't keep my hands away from it_

_Your gorgeous sexy body fit so well against mine_

_I want to hold you again_

_You remember how much I made you blush in front of our friends? All I did was whisper to you baby_

_You got so flustered so fast_

_Your skin looked so good under the pink lighting_

_Made me want to lick you all over baby_

_Remember we had to share a seat cause there weren't chairs enough for all of us? I loved having you sit in front of me like that_

_I had to hold you close to me so you wouldn't fall off_

_I want to wrap my arms around your perfect waist again_

_I wanna kiss the back of your neck again and watch the goosebumps rise on your perfect skin_

_I want to feel you trace my tattoos again baby_

_One day I'm gonna tell you about every single one._

_I can't wait to get tattoos for you baby._

_I saved my left arm, you know. Just for you_

_I'm tattooed everywhere else, but I wanted to meet you before I covered my left arm. It's yours baby_

_Im gonna get a strawberry for our first kiss. Your lips tasted so sweet against mine_

_I wanna taste you again_

_Lets make our next kiss strawberry flavored na_

_OKAY OKAY STOP_

_STOP PLEASE_

_IM BACK IM BACK JUST STOP_

_I can imagine your blush now baby_

_SHUT UP IT'S YOUR FAULT_

_Is your P back?_

_Yes_

_He and Khlui just got in_

_I hate you_

_:(_

_Shut up._

_Is it true?_

_What baby?_

_That you don't have tattoos on your left arm_

_Besides my soul tattoo my left arm is empty_

_I really did save it for you_

_And I really am going to get a strawberry on my wrist_

_Whatever_

_Aww_

_Dont make me leave with that baby_

_I gotta clock in_

_Work hard_

_You support me?_

_Yes_

_Pretty Yai Nong <3_

_I'll text you soon_

Type put his hands over his eyes. He silently groaned and rubbed his face. He's never blushed so much in his entire life, much less during one goddamn text conversation.

He regretted ever sending that first 'hey'.

“Ai’Type!”

Type’s head snapped up at the shout, he looked around frantically only to find someone sitting right beside him, shaking his shoulder with the shout.

“Oh,” Type rubbed his eyes again and dropped his hands, “What is it Khlui?”

“You okay, man?” Khlui asked, “I’ve been calling you for a while.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine.” Type stood up, walking over to his kitchenette to get a drink. “It’s nothing. What did you need?”

“Um,” P’Tae spoke up from the dining table which was just passed the opening of the kitchen. “You said you wanted to ask us something earlier. Then you never asked us.”

“I did?” Type pulled a mug from his cabinet and went over to the fridge to pull something to drink. He spotted Tharn’s Sprite cooling next to his OJ. He quickly grabbed the juice and shut the fridge more harshly than he intended. “That’s right.” Type nodded. He set his cup down and poured the juice. “P’Tharn wanted to know if you guys were okay with hanging out again.”

“You were talking to P’Tharn?” P’Tae smirked over to Khlui and P’Earth, “That explains it.”

Type put away his carton of OJ. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“No, nothing.” Tae shook his head. But there was a glint in his eyes. A glint shared by all his friends.

“We talking about P’Tharn?” Seo asked as he returned from the restroom.

Type rolled his eyes.

“Yep.” P’Tae nodded, popping the ‘p’ sound unnecessarily.

“You can all piss off.” Type grumbled as he put his lips to the rim of his mug.

“Just calling it like we see it, friend.” Seo held up his hands. He had taken Type’s place on the couch beside Khlui.

“Just watch your movie.” Type snapped sitting next to P’Tae at his table.

P'Earth had returned not just with snacks but with some Redbox movies. The group had voted on some murder mystery movie or something to watch, Type really didn’t know.

“I think everyone would be down to hanging out with Tharn and his friends again,” P’Tae nodded as Type sat down. “They were funny.”

“Yeah, it was something else.” Type nodded.

Recalling how they acted with each other. It was obvious they were a very close and prone to violence kind of group. Their dynamic was certainly entertaining. And all of them had tattoos, it wasn’t just Tharn. Although Type didn’t know how much. Plus apart from Tharn, they were all wearing some kind of leather.

Each work of leather had a patch on it, made them look like a gang or something. But it could have just as easily been like a clothing brand trademark or something. Type was just happy Tharn had such good friends looking out for him.

Type pulled out his phone to play on it, but as he was unlocking it, a notification ping came through.

Type rolled his eyes, he told Tharn not to text him during his shift, it hasn’t even been half an hour yet.

Type checked the notification. It wasn’t Tharn, just an inquiring email. Type stood, not liking how disappointed he was. “My battery’s going,” he announced, “I’m gonna get my charger.”

P’Tae didn’t even look up, “Mm, yeah. Okay.”

Type picked up his mug and began to make his escape to his room.

“Oh, wait, N’Type.” P’Tae suddenly shot up from the table.

Type quirked his eyebrow and looked back. “Yeah?”

P’Tae paused. He looked around at the boys and back at Type and then nodded. “You’re coming with me.” He moved himself from out of the table and collected his keys. He mumbled to himself before finding his wallet and jacket.

Type sighed and nodded, setting his drink down and going to grab his own wallet and apartment keys. “Where to?”

“I have a few things to return at the university,” P’Tae said, going for his school bag. “I wanted to catch them before anything closed.”

“Nothing's closing for hours P’.” Type shook his head at his nervous friend.

“I’d rather get it done now, before I forget.” P’Tae waved him away as they both went over to the front door to slip on their shoes.

Type turned back to the movie watchers. “Hey we’re leaving. We’ll be back in a bit.”

P’Earth looked back at them after a few seconds. “Where’re you headed?”

“University.” Type shrugged, “P’ needs to return some stuff and he’s taking me with him. You coming?”

P’Earth shook his head going back to the movie. “No, you guys go on first. We’ll see you.”

P’Tae opened up the door for Type. “See you.”

Type turned as soon as the door was shut to make sure it was locked, and double checked that he had his key to get back in when they returned. When he was satisfied, he nodded to P’Tae and they went over to his car.

“What do you you need to return anyway, P’?” Type asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

P’Tae got in drivers and shut the door before answering. “Just some library books I don’t need anymore.” He turned the engine over and fixed his seat belt.

Type froze as he was getting his own seat belt. He looked ahead at the wall of his building. “We’re going to the library?”

“Yeah.” P’Tae nodded, as he reversed out of the spot. “I’ll treat you for coming, don’t worry. Put on your belt Nong.”

Type adjusted his seat belt and sat back, his phone burning in his pocket. Hopefully Tharn wouldn’t be checking out and he’d never know.

///

Tharn sighed as he pushed his library cart along the isles, finding yet another book that wasn’t checked out but was examined by some random student, walked around then dropped off in a totally different location.

“Nine.” He said to himself.

Tum peeked down at Tharn between the shelves that separated them, “You’re at nine? Shit, I barely broke six.”

Tharn thought about this and nodded. “Considerate day, today.”

“I’m gonna check the poetry section.” Tum informed. “Those nerds never put their shit back.”

“Good luck.” Tharn’s sympathy went out to him. There were more points to be found, but it was also more work. “After these I’m headed back to the counter.”

“Sounds good.” Tum nodded and walked off to the poetry section, cutting through biographies as he went.

Tharn took the rest of the books on his cart back, picking up three more misplaced ones on the way. He was now at twelve, but he was sure Tum would have him beat by the hour.

As he walked back to the checkout counter his music muted for a few seconds indicating he got a notification of some kind. His heart jumped, had Type texted back? Even when he told Tharn not to text him during his shift?

Tharn waited till he was out of sight, stashing the cart in the designated office behind the checkout counter, before he pulled out his phone.

“Oh,” Tharn deflated. “What is it Champ?” He mumbled to himself opening his text.

THE GAY-DARS

_**Champ-ion** : Let the record show, I am the greatest_

_**Technobabble** : IN MY DEFENSE Champ is a cheating asshole_

_YES_

_That’s five Ai’Tum_

_**Tummy** : FUCK_

_**Tummy** : Ai’shit No! I fought him before you did, what is wrong with you_

_**Technobabble** : He FUCKING cheated idk what to tell you!_

_**CHAMP-ion** : Can’t blame my skill for your lack of it Techie._

_**Technobabble** : Stop calling me that_

_**Technobabble** : dick_

Tharn chuckled as he pocketed his phone. He situated the cart in the office so it was more out of the way and looked out the office door window to see if there was anyone waiting at the counter. There were a few.

Tharn went out with an easily plastered smile and politely handled the two returns and one check out quickly. He looked around for the previous shifts return pile. He headed over to the table and organized the books into the existing pile by the dewey decimal system after finding each book's correct genre.

Tharn went back over to the front, sitting at the desktop there and re-registered the returned books.

He sat back and looked around as he waited for the ancient system to load up, his eyes caught an outdated flyer advertising that concert that went down at P’Jeed’s bar. The purples and pinks reminding him of last night.

Tharn chuckled to himself, Type hadn’t been as bad as most of the boys, but he wasn’t shy with the drinks. Tharn had graciously offered to drive him home at the end of the night when he learned that Seo and Khlui had been his ride to the place and he had no car.

All figuring he’d be safe with his soulmate of all people, the guys had agreed and Tharn had escorted Type out of there while the boy in question leaned heavily against him, insisting he wasn’t that drunk and he didn’t need Tharn’s damn help.

“Beautiful silly boy.” Tharn mumbled as he shook his head at the memory.

Type’s scrunched up face, flush from a night of drinking and friends. He looked so cute glaring up at Tharn the way he did when Tharn helped him into the passenger seat of his car. Not a damsel indeed.

Tharn’s was sure Type didn’t remember the evening ride home, and if he did, he was never going to bring it up again, but Tharn remembered.

“Excuse me?”

Tharn’s eyes snapped up at the sound of a customer. “Hello krub,” he stood up from behind the counter so the person could see him, “Welcome-- oh.” Tharn’s smile melted into something real. “Hey, Ai’Tae, right?”

The customer blinked a little before smiling himself. Actually it was more like smirking. Which was weird but whatever, this was Type’s Phi. “P’Tharn.” Tae grinned. “Okay, that makes sense.”

“What?” Tharn’s smile was more inquiring now.

“No, nothing,” Tae shook his head, pulling his bag on top of the counter as he pulled out some books. “Sorry, here. Just needed to return these.”

“Sure no problem.” Tharn happily accepted the books.

Tharn had his back turned when he heard the bell for the door go off again. “Welcome.” He happily threw over his shoulder.

“Oh N’Type,”

Tharn’s head snapped up.

“That’s great! You’re just in time.”

Tharn turned around to see a glaring Type being held by the arm at the front counter by his Phi.

“Type?” Tharn smiled brightly walking back up to the counter before he was finished organizing Tae’s books. Type shrank back the closer Tharn got, a flush of red grazing his ears. “You didn’t tell me you were coming by, baby.”

P’Tae chuckled. “Yeah, Type, when I said I was going to the library, I should have known this is why you instantly asked to join me.”

Type glared up at Tae, as Tharn laughed, “You really missed me, Yai Nong?”

“Shut up.” Type snapped. “I didn’t know P’Tae was coming here. I was kidnapped.”

This did not deter Tharn. “You should have waited till the end of my shift N’Type,” Tharn shamelessly pouted, “I can’t hold you while I’m working.”

“Asshole!” Type crossed his arms when Tae finally let go. “No one’s asking you to.”

“Am I good here?” P’Tae turned to Tharn.

It took Tharn a second to get that he was asking if their transaction was done. “Oh, yeah you’re all set.” He nodded.

Tae zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. “Good. Take care of him for me, okay?” He said as he began to walk away.

Type looked back and forth between Tharn and his so called friend, as if Tharn knew what he meant.

“Wha-- Phi!” Type went over to Tae. Pulling him to the side and exchanging very heated words.

Tharn smiled and went back to organizing and inputting the books while they worked things out. He took Tae’s books and added them to the pile in the right order, before he went back over to the ancient computer, with his list of new books to register and got to work. He was just finishing up Tae’s second book when someone approached the counter slowly.

Tharn smirked up at his shy soulmate as those cute fingers curled around the counter top.

“So, when’s your shift end again?” Type grumbled, not looking at him.

Tharn checked the time, “Three hours baby, then I’m all yours I promise.” He winked.

///

"Get the fuck off of me!" Type growled angrily and shoved back the asshole who'd touched him.

Type had decided to wait for Tharn outside after the first hour, when it proved that being there was too much of a distraction for the man in question to do his damn job. It was here, as Type was leaning up against the gray brick of the building, where some douchebag with an agenda decided he liked Type, and he wasn't going the fuck away.

The asshole laughed as Type pushed him back, making up for the move by stepping in closer. "What's the matter princess? You seemed lonely without me. Let me offer you some company, hmm?"

Type internally shivered at the gross connotations that rolled off of this guys tongue. He glared up at the guy. "Fuck off, asshole. I'm not buying what you're selling. Get lost."

"Aww, but isn't today my lucky day?" The guy smirked, taking Type words as invitation to continue, it seemed. "I was just coming by to meet with an old friend, and here I run into you. Won't you let me change your mind?"

 _That's it._ Type punched the guy in the face. "No means no, fuckwad! Get the hell out of here!"

The guy recovered from the punch to look back at Type with wild eyes. Shit. That only pissed him off.

He stood to his full height, which ate Type whole, and glared down at him.

"Seems like you've got a mouth on you, huh?" The guy sneered, rubbing his jaw where Type punched him. "Good thing I'm here to keep that attitude in check _princess_."

"Show me what you got," Type dared with a level of confidence he didn't posses. "But remember, you started it."

The guy grabbed Type by the neck with both of his huge hands and slammed him against the wall. Type choked out a surprised breath and held his wrists in a tight grip, eyes blinking away the stars as his head rang out in pain. He pulled and pulled at the wrists holding him down, trying his to relieve the pressure, but the grip on him was too tight. It wasn't working. Type choked again as he struggled to breathe and decided to switch tactics. If he couldn't escape the grip he'd be unconscious soon, he had to do something. He used his legs, and kicked at the guys shins, his knees, his torso anything he could reach as he writhed and shook out of the death grip.

The man grunted at the kicks and growled, he loosened his hands ever so slightly before tightening them. Type could no longer even choke, he just pulled and fought to breathe, still kicking even as he felt his feet leave the floor. His vision was starting to go blurry, and all he could see besides the edges of white, was pure rage filled eyes.

"HEY!"

The man turned at the sound of a very angry voice.

"N'Tharn?" The man questioned, dropping Type instantly.

Type fell to his hands and knees, grasping his throat, gasping and coughing roughly. The guy backed up a little but Type didn't care, he was just happy to once again have air to breathe in and cough out. He suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around him. He flinched away, thinking it was the guy, but it wasn't. The voice that spoke next proved it wasn't.

"It's okay, baby, just breathe," Tharn soothed stroking Type's hair and tucking him in as he continued to cough. "What the hell were you _doing_?!"

Again Type flinched, thinking that Tharn's sudden terrifyingly threatening voice was directed at him. But the man spoke up before Type could regain any semblance of a sentence to speak.

"He was being a little shit." The guy spit out. "Thought I'd teach him some manners."

"Get out." Tharn growled behind gritted teeth. Type could only imagine what he looked like. He just _sounded_ like he was ready to murder someone.

"But Tharn-- I, I came to see you, I didn't know that you knew this kid--"

"I said get out, before I beat the shit out of you!" Tharn yelled, holding Type closer to himself, protecting him. "Go!"

Type heard hesitant steps leaving. He internally sighed, relieved the guy was gone. He felt soft lips brush his forehead and strong arms gently sit him up against the wall.

Tharn suddenly ducked into his field of vision, concern painting his face. "Are you okay?"

Type looked up at him and nodded. "H, He--" Type coughed again, his voice was so airy and hoarse, you could barely tell he said anything at all. It just sounded like an empty rush of air.

Tharn's pained eyes looked back at him as he shook his head, petting Type's hair back in the most soothing way. "No, don't. Don't try to speak. It'll just hurt. Rest your throat." Type only nodded as he coughed again, figuring Tharn knew best. "Come on, let's go inside. I can get you some water."

///

It had taken a bit before Type felt like he could talk again, about 45 minutes of just water and silence, and even when Type did talk, he still sounded horrible.

"Shit," Tharn sighed for the hundredth time as he re-pressed the ice pack to Type's throat. Type flinched at the cold, but eventually relaxed, used to it by now. "That still looks bad, are you sure you're okay, baby?"

Type nodded. "Yes." He winced slightly. Not at the pain, but at the sound of his own voice. Geez, he sounded like he'd been previously gargling nails and rocks.

Tharn looked at him sternly, it was probably the closest thing to a glare he'd ever come to direct at Type. "Don't speak. You're not allowed."

Type rolled his eyes. "P'Tharn, I said I'm--"

"One more word, and I'm going to kiss you in front of everyone." Tharn threatened seriously, shifting the ice pack.

Tum snorted as he texted someone on his phone. "Give him a break, Ai'Tharn. He just took on P'San by himself."

"I still don't understand what the hell that asshole was doing here." Tharn mumbled, he took away the ice pack, setting down on the studying table and held Type's chin up, inspecting the swollen area of his neck. Tharn growled at the bruises he saw on his baby's perfect skin. "I haven't seen him in months, and he shows up out of no where?"

"He's lucky you didn't kill him." Tum nodded, not looking up from his phone. "Also, I can't believe I have to tell you this but, do you know what day it is?"

Tharn sent a questioning look over to Tum. What day was it? What the hell was that supposed to mean? There wasn't anything important he was missing, right?

"Shit." Tharn cussed when he got it. "P'Thorn's birthday's coming up." Tharn looked up at Type and explained. "My older brother. P'San is a friend of his." Type nodded indicating that he understood. "Actually, I've told you about P'San before. You remember the Sunny D story?" Type's eyes widened as he nodded slowly. "Yeah, that was him."

Type snorted. "Makes sense, only an asshole like that--"

Type shouted in surprise, but it was muffled by Tharn's lips. He hit Tharn and pushed him away a glare burning his eyes.

Tharn only smiled. "I warned you Yai Nong, no talking."

"Ugh," Tum wrinkled his nose, "burn my eyes out please, thanks."

"You haven't even looked up from your phone." Tharn laughed. "Who're you texting anyway?"

"The guys." Tum shrugged. "I'm letting them know what went down."

"Really?" Tharn pulled out his phone. (87 Unread messages) He groaned. He'll have to read them later. For now, Type. Tharn leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm sorry I wasn't there," he whined intertwining their hands. Type grunted and shook his head against Tharn's. Tharn smiled softly, knowing what he was saying. "I'll make it up to you baby, I promise." He kissed Type's forehead and sat back, "But we'll have to be alone for that." He winked.

"Puke my guts out." Tum gagged. Sitting up and finally looking at Tharn. "Meanwhile, Ai'No and Ai'Champ drove over to a Hagen-Das."

"What?" Tharn questioned. "Why?"

"They're getting ice-cream for Type, to help his throat. They wanna know what flavor he wants. So? What'll it be Nong?" Tum looked over to Type for the answer. "Oh yeah, no talking." He sighed and turned to Tharn, "What should I tell them?" He shook his phone to emphasize the fact that they were waiting for the answer.

Tharn smiled and answered, "Strawberry."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this series is so fun to write!


End file.
